


meet me on the outside

by theoneinquisitor



Series: tumblr prompts [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fake Relationship, In which Clarke sees her ex and finds a pretend boyfriend, Meet-Cute, Tumblr Prompt, idk if this is actually a meet cute but in my head it was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoneinquisitor/pseuds/theoneinquisitor
Summary: The best thing to do when running into an ex is finding a fake boyfriend real quick. Insert Bellamy Blake. Drabble.





	meet me on the outside

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt: head/forehead kisses and some fake boyfriend trope. another drabble.

“Clarke?” the voice makes her freeze instantly, the hair on the back of her neck standing on end. OF all the people who could possibly show up in the same bar tonight, of course, it has to be the last person she’d ever want to see.

“Finn.” her voice is cold. Detached.

“It’s good to see you,” he’s trying to work his boyish charm, using his stupid lopsided grin and wide eyes to convey a sense of innocence. She knows all his tricks by now and not long ago, they had worked. She still mentally smacks herself for that one. She’s supposed to be smarter than that.

She faces him in a sharp turn, eyes flashing with all the pent up anger she never really got to unleash on him, “Can’t say I feel the same.”

She throws her hair over her shoulder, hoping one of her blonde girls will smack him right in the face. She gives the bartender a five and tries to move away. His small hand grips her forearm, holding her in her spot.

“Can we please talk?” he pleads. She tries to remember the last time they talked? Months ago. If I she remembers it correctly, she had been going over to his house to see him after a long day and when she got there, his face was between some other girl’s legs. His girlfriend’s legs. Which is funny, since, you know, she had been identifying as his girlfriend and he was definitely not pleasuring her. Her last words had been something along the lines of, “I hope you choke on her cum.”

Nice, Griffin.

“I don’t have anything to say to you,” she grits out, trying to move away from him again to no avail. He pins her against the bar, lying each arm on either side of her. He never takes it well when someone tells him no.

“Clarke —”

“Didn’t she tell you to piss off?” a deep voice interrupts him before he can try to beg any more. TO her left, she sees a man glaring at the two of them, eyes blazing like he’s willing Finn to bust into flames. She likes him already.

“It’s none of your business,” Finn blows him off and before she can react, a calloused hand reaches in between them and pushes him back. She gets a good look at him, all messy dark curls and muscles. He also has a few inches on her ex so the intimidation factor is definitely there. He steps in between them, his burly frame quickly hiding her behind him and she can see the muscles of his back coiled tensely under his thin t-shirt.

“Actually, it is,” the man growls, keeping one arm firmly in front of him, almost like a barrier. Like if Finn tries to cross it, he’s going to be hurdled across the bar. She wouldn’t mind, honestly.

“New boyfriend?” Finn raises an eyebrow at her, sizing him up with a look of complete and utter disgust, which is funny all things considered. Because she’s immature and pissing off her ex as much as possible really sounds great right now, she gives him a sadistic smile.

“Yes,” she says simply. She watches the man’s back muscles tense up again and yeah, she probably shouldn’t have taken it this far. But there’s really nothing like sweet revenge. It’s petty, but at this point she doesn’t care. If it pisses him off it’s a win. If it makes him leave the bar, it’s a miracle.

Finn backs away with a nod, sucking his teeth in the annoying way he always had when something didn’t go his way, “Noted.”

He turns to her and she offers him a weak smile, “Friend of yours?”

He doesn’t leave. When she glances out of the corner of her eye, he’s perched himself on the edge of a pool table, watching them with a seething look. She reaches down and takes the man’s hand in hers and gives it a squeeze. He’s looking, she’s trying to say.

Luckily, he seems like a smart guy and doesn’t pull away. He just lets their hands tangle loosely together. His palms are rough and it swallows her own petite one. But they’re warm. They’re comfortable.

“Ex-boyfriend,” she tells him quietly, “Turns out he had two girlfriends.”

He lets out a low whistle, “Impressive. For someone like him, I mean.”

She shrugs, “Eh. We both ended up leaving him and me and the other girl get brunch together every Sunday.”

He grins at that, “Sounds wild.”

They stand in silence for a moment before she realizes she hadn’t even properly thanked him for peeling Finn away from her. She probably could have taken him, she’s gotten pretty good at defending herself, but an absolute stranger made damn sure he wouldn’t try to come back.

“Thank you,” she slides her hand up his arm (and damn, they’re really nice) and squeezes gently, “For pretending to be my boyfriend for five seconds.”

His lips turn up into a half-smile, and he pulls it off better than anyone she’s ever seen, “My pleasure.”

He turns towards the space where Finn had decided to post up, because apparently he thinks watching from a distance doesn’t put him into borderline stalker territory. Or he doesn’t believe you, she thinks. It could be that, after all, they hadn’t put on a very convincing act. Just before she can mention anything, and she really isn’t even sure what to say, her own personal hero leans over and places a gentle kiss on the top of her forehead. It’s not much, barely a brush of his lips, but she feels like her entire body is short circuiting. She barely moves before he leans down, putting those same lips just behind her ear.

“I’m Bellamy, by the way.”


End file.
